Secrets
by Realm of The Dwellers
Summary: Hope is Dead in reality, But Alive in Secret. Who is this Boss Hope follows around and how it involves Lightning? You'll have to find out! T for now. M later for sexual content, Dark themes and gore. Slight AU.Set 7 Years after the game.


**A/N-This is my first fanfiction so anything you'd like to say, just say it. So yea... I'll just start. And this is set 7 years after the game. Also this is AU.**

Lightning and Hope were on their usual routine. Him, training the Recruits, Her doing the paperwork. She was a Lieutenant, He was a Sargent. They usual take missions often. But they rarely take day-offs. They both live at the same house because of the death of Hope's parents. Her mother died on the Purge, while his father died of sickness. Poor kid, doesn't have family anymore. His 21 now. She's 28. They usually talk at home. It was that time of the year where Hope is assigned on Night Shift. Which was very rare. And I mean **VERY VERY RARE**. They usually take night shifts once or twice a year. But he accepted. Lightning got him late and decided to sleep. The next morning, she received a call from Amodar who is now a Colonel. "I'm sorry to say this Farron but... Sargent Estheim is dead." She was surprised and depressed at the same time. I don't think surprised is really a good statement. Let's say she was very depressed. Emphasize on the 'Depressed'. "How?Where?" How could he be gone? He's one of my best friends! For the love of Etro, Why?! "Apparently it took place in a cross road on Maker and Etro Avenue." (Just guessed it.) After a pause, he continued, "It seems he was shot in the chest, puncturing his left lung. There were fingerprints on his gnblade. Killer must've used it. We're still trying to find out whose prints they are. Anyway,stab wounds, size of a knife. There were no struggling. He wasn't expecting it." Amodar said. "Look, I know your depressed, I mean he's the only one you opened up to. Except for Serah, I mean she is your sister. So, I'll let you have a day off for now. I'll see you tommorow." Click. She took a deep sigh and tears started coming up in her eyes. She took a moment of crying and stopped to take a shower, She was still crying, after that, she dressed up in her uniform which was the only thing she was comfortable with wearing. She then left and headed to where the incident happened. Maker and Etro Avenue. She headed there, and gave a few earned punches form strangers who were giving her the 'I-will-undress-you-with-my-eyes' look. Once there she saw his body being put in a body bag and into an ambulance. She looked at the surroundings. Blood on the left alley. Foot marks on the right side of the road. Must be Hope's. She checked it out and saw the foot was standard combat boots. Yup, definitely Hope's. She thought. She then saw a body like shape in the wall. Must've been from the culprit. She putted the thought at her mind.

'What she thinks happened'

Hope was crossing the street checking or hearing noises, strange things, and other things. He saw a man/woman on the street asleep. He moved closer and shook him/her. She then woke up in a flash and stab him. He fell to the ground and looked at the man/woman. He saw her/him take his gunblade and shot in the chest. The killer then left leaving a Bleeding Hope in the street.

'End'

She was still thinking about when her phone vibrated. She took it out and checked who was calling. Serah. She answered and she heard Serah say "Light! I'm really sorry but-" "Hope's dead. I know." Her voice was broken and she wanted to burst into tears. "Look, I'm sorry for yo- our loss but, We'll be setting up his funeral. It's in two weeks. Please be there." Serah pleaded. "Alright. I'll be there." Was her reply. "Alright. Bye." Click.

**TWO WEEKS LATER...**

It was the funeral. Hope's body was buried and the priest gave his amends. Light, Serah, Snow, Sazh and Dajh were there. After the funeral, Light stood there for a while and muttered "I know I should've said this a long time ago but I was afraid and... I love you." After finishing that snetence she left without a word. Little did she know that Hope's body wasn't really his.

**Somewhere near the Funeral...**

A man in a trench coat and a mafia hat was standing, looking at Hope's grave. "You just gonna stay like that? Boss is still angry with you for leaving like that." A man with blonde hair, a black trench coat and a white scarf said. "Just give me a few more minutes. I'll meet you in the car. Just gotta give this flowers John." Was his reply. He then started to walk towards Hope's grave. He placed the flowers in his grave. He set the hat down and "Rest in Peace... Me." He then placed his hat back and left. Once away from his grave, he took a detonator from his coat and pressed it. The grave exploded and Hope was Dead from reality, Alive in secret.

**A/N- I suck. I chapter should be up at weekends. Usually at weekends.**


End file.
